osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Sparks
Appearance: Sparks is gifted with naturally tanned skin, despite the many hours she spends cloistered inside fixing things or fiddling with them. Her Hair is long and multicolored, most prominently featuring bright green black, with other colors from previous dying's still visible if somewhat faded. It is almost always done up in a messy bun, if not however it falls down to the small of her back in a multicolored wave. Her eyes are a light purple in color, and are somewhat disconcerting due to the way they flicker and shift in hue, in accordance to the level of concentration she's putting into her abilities. Sparks is slightly plump due to her love of food and sleeping and a lack of will to do the exercise needed to keep herself trim. An offshoot of this is a fair bit of the weight she should gain has gone to her breasts, giving her a larger than average bust size. Sparks has several piercings which include her nose, eyebrows, and navel. Outfits: ''School Uniform: ''Like all student's Sparks wears the usual student uniform. Her skirt falls to just past mid thigh and her stockings are usually ripped in one way or another exposing small swaths of tanned skin. Her shirt often appears both rumpled and buttoned incorrectly, occasionally leading to her midriff being exposed. ''Casual: ''When outside of her school clothing, Sparks usually wears a plain white loose singlet tank top, with a two black gears printed on the back and the words 'Quality Connection' printed on the back, Black sports bra (if she can be bothered putting one on) and ripped Denim shorts, Chunky high heeled sandals complete her look. Personality: A very simple and basic way of describing Sparks, is that she's, lazy, indolent, highly introverted, and as a general rule hates being touched by people. If she had the option, Sparks would probably spend all of her time in her room, and use her Legion Bots to do all of her schooling for her. Sadly however, due to Sparks being a healthy individual, there's no reason for them to allow her to do that. Sparks is also somewhat of a glutton, often seen with a snack of some kind in her hand, and she adore's spicy food above almost everything else. In class Sparks is very quiet, barely ever talking, however she's incredibly pedantic. If she is not told to do something, then she simply won't do it. She'll do the work required of her but nothing more. Often leading to people thinking of her as somewhat of a stupid airhead.......... Much to the eventual regret of those who sought to act upon that information. Sparks as a general rule, doesn't enjoy touching or being touched by others, unless she is very very close with the person involved she's often completely against being touched by someone. Powers: Mechannicence: Sparks was born with a unique gift. Her body puts out a field about a meter around her, within that field broken pieces of machinery or equipment begin to fix them self, or put themselves back together. This process can be dramatically sped up if Sparks is focusing on the object(s) rather than just near them. Even Sparks doesn't quite understand how her power works, but it leads to a few unique abilities which she has control over. Due to the unique and hard to classify nature of her abilities, Spark's is thought to be a non-self aware blessed Legacy. Mechanical Affinity: Sparks has a super human affinity with any kind of technology. A side effect of the field her body exudes means that anything mechanical which comes within the field, is broken down in Spark's mind and she gain's understanding of how it works, along with the mains functions of that particular piece of machinery. This does extend to both Cyborg and other human body enhancements, however Sparks has to actually focus most of her mind on understanding due to the biological component of these pieces of tech. Plus, they'd have to get within a meter of Sparks who herself doesn't enjoy human contact. Queen Protection: One of the strangest side effects of Sparks' Mechannicence, is that mechanical or robotic constructs that are near her, usually within visual range, feel compelled to protect her, or to keep her safe. How this usually translates is that any autonomous droid/robot, or AI type will be compelled stick close to her and assist her in any way that she'd need. However anything with enough sentience to question this desire is able to ignore it. Queen Protection can extend to both Cyborg's and Humans with enough mechanical enhancements. The effect of Queen Protection on them however, is slightly different. Instead of feeling compelled to protect her and do her will, they're drawn to her, usually something about her will spark their interest and they'll want to either be friends with her or just be close to her in general. This annoys spark more than anything else, because it usually means there's a bunch of metal-heads vying for her attention at one time or another. Murphy: The final aspect of Sparks' Mechannicence, and perhaps the most potent and dangerous. Murphy is when Sparks consciously takes control of the field surrounding her body and directs it at something mechanical or robotic, usually only one subject, but potentially more depending on how close together they are. Once in her sights, the mechanical components that make up their structure, have a substantially increased risk of failing, and breaking down. This risk of failure continues to increase the longer that Sparks' maintains Murphy. Murphy is more and more effective, against complex machinery, the more complex something is, the more ways exist for it to fail, ergo there are more ways for Murphy to affect it. Sparks herself honestly hates using Murphy though because it means breaking something down entirely, making something fail that shouldn't. Equipment: Legion Bots: Spark's primary type of equipment and way to defend herself, are a large number of small orb like robots which she carries around on her person at all times. Each bot in their inactive mode are about the size of a grape. When in active mode they expand to about the size of a very large apple or orange. Sparks carries several different types of these Legion Bots, on her at all times. 'Pots': The first variety of Bot she has under her command, Pots each contain a needle and a medicinal solution within their body. Once injected this liquid, rapidly stimulates and accelerates the body's natural healing process. The more Pots attached to someone, the greater amount of healing one can receive. 'Breaks': The second variety of LB. These bots specialize in seeking out what Spark's want's to attack, and then attaching themselves to that thing by stabbing metal spikes into whatever they're on. Once attached the Breaks can then explode, detonating with a powerful impact. A secondary function of Breaks, is that instead of simply exploding, they can inject the explosive liquid into Sparks' enemy, and then detonate it. A particularly devious delivery method, when one considered how uniform and indistinguishable the LB are from one another. 'Warldo': Possibly the strangest version of LB and the only one which Sparks designed entirely herself, assuredly using her power to either create or perfect. Unlike Pots, Breaks or any of her other varieties of LB's Sparks only has about 6 Warldo's fully functional at any one time. When activated Warldo's exude a field which at it's core, acts as a sponge for arcane energies, sucking them out of the air and containing them within the confines of the Warldo bots. Each bot exudes its own field, and the more of them that overlap the greater amount of arcane energies they can absorb. When full, Warldo then releases that stored energy, into Sparks. Depending on the amount of energy absorbed many different effects can happen. -Sparks' injuries may be entirely healed, and her body's durability can dramatically increase -Sparks Mechannicence, becomes temporarily able to impart its effects on arcane abilities too. This New ability has been named 'World Manipulation' by Sparks. -All of Sparks' attacks become tinged with arcane power, making them harder to deal with. However, once the energy absorbed by the Warldo runs out, Sparks' body suffers a huge whiplash effect due to the stress taking in all that energy puts on her body. Often she is bedridden for days after using this ability. More than anything else it's simply a desperate trump card if Sparks needs to end a fight. 'Blanks': Along with all of her specialized LB's Sparks also always has a number of empty bots mixed in with the full ones. These bots are used to absorb and contain things, along with possibly being used to load unusual ammunition should Breaks not be enough to fight something on even footing. Backstory: Very little is actually known about who Sparks is and where she came from. Even she doesn't know much beyond her single name. For most of her early life, Sparks was raised in a robotic's company, where her gift remained under the radar, until one day when a young man found her pulling something apart and putting it back together with her mind. This revelation led to Sparks being used mercilessly for her power. Eventually becoming little more than a prisoner in her own home. When she hit her teens, Spark's Mechannicence begun to grow even more in strength. Realizing that unless she left the company, her quality of life would never improve, she decided it was time for her to leave this place she had known all her life. Using her power to break out of her cage, Sparks left the company, and started making her way around the country she lived in. Eventually Sparks heard talk of the school for people with unique powers. Deciding that at the very least she'd be able to get a bed and hot meal, maybe a half decent education that wasn't from watching video's on the internet that she'd hacked from the company's connection. About 6 month's after Leaving the company, Sparks was enrolled at Osaka Gakuin. Now as a third year student, some of her social abnormalities can still occasionally cause her issue, though she is more than fully equip to deal with any situation that comes her way.........Aside from physical contact with an unfamiliar stranger. Trivia: * All un-commissioned images belong to their respective owners * Sparks is my first OC on this hellhole. Gallery: Spark outfit v2.jpg|Early Concept art for Sparks:Credit goes to Jay/TheROGUESpider Sparks v1 web size.jpg|Finished Design done once again by Jay Sparks v2 web.jpg|Version 2, also done by Jay Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Technology Category:Student Category:Arcane Category:Legacy Category:Accepted Character